


梅苏特的第X节西班牙语课 pwp番外 《炮友》

by lxd19931224



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Ramos/Oezil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxd19931224/pseuds/lxd19931224
Summary: 肉 肉 肉 pwp





	梅苏特的第X节西班牙语课 pwp番外 《炮友》

**Author's Note:**

> 炮友世界AU，R18警告，OOC警告，做好准备就往下看吧

这绝对不是我认识的塞尔吉奥！

这是梅苏特被他的西班牙队友压倒在沙发上、意识涣散前最后冒出的想法。

事情是怎么发展成这样的呢？

那是一个累到半死的比赛日，梅苏特耗尽了最后一丝力气走进家门，直接瘫在沙发上昏睡过去。

这一觉昏昏沉沉，队友的呼喊、教练的怒吼、记者的闪光灯蒙太奇似的在梅苏特脑中混作一团，他仿佛从万丈悬崖之上飞身跳下，头昏脑胀、摇摇欲坠。

就在这时，一条湿湿热热的舌头就闯入了他的口中腔，灵活的舌头攻城略地，像一条极富侵略性的蛇，占据了梅苏特口腔的全部空间，让他的嘴巴无法合拢，唾液顺着嘴角划出一道半透明的痕迹。

梅苏特迷迷瞪瞪的睁开眼，吻他的男人是塞尔吉奥。

德国人像只受惊的猫一样飞身跃起退到墙角：“……塞尔吉奥？！你在做什么！？”

塞尔吉奥表情无辜：“亲爱的梅苏特，你躲着我做什么？难道今天又打算在床上玩什么新情趣吗？”

塞尔吉奥直白的用词让梅苏特的喉咙发紧，他强装镇定舔了舔干涩的嘴唇：“你他妈的说什么鬼话？！”

塞尔吉奥耸耸肩，似乎对梅苏特的害怕很不解：“不懂你在玩什么，今天央求我过来肏你的可是你自己，你再不过来我就回家了。”

梅苏特吓傻了，自己为什么突然和塞尔吉奥变成了这种关系？

“所以你是说我……我让你……我……”

“你发whatsapp跟我说压力很大需要释放，说你现在急需被我干个爽。我这里还有聊天记录呢。”塞尔吉奥走过来，给梅苏特看他们的聊天界面。

梅苏特看了看手机：

MO10：嘿塞尔吉奥，我们多久没有做爱了？我下面已经弄湿了，求肏。

这条淫荡到过分的短消息看得梅苏特脸颊一热。能发出这样的短信，这个“梅苏特”和他的“塞尔吉奥”肯定干了无数次了。梅苏特脑海中仿佛出现了无数幅自己和塞尔吉奥赤身裸体纠缠爱抚的画面……真他妈刺激。

过了半天梅苏特才哑声憋出一句：“……这不是我发的。”

塞尔吉奥挑眉看他，梅苏特被看的心慌，短信虽然不知道是谁发的，但是跟塞尔吉奥做爱这件事听起来好像还不错。梅苏特闭上了眼睛，不敢看他。

千万要冷静啊梅苏特！你会失去一个好朋友的！

“好吧，那我也没兴趣强求。”塞尔吉奥叹了口气，起身去取外套和车钥匙，“所以你的意思是我们的关系到此为止吗？是这样吗梅苏特？”

梅苏特惊讶道：“我们……是什么关系？”

“呵，我们是什么关系？你说呢？”

塞尔吉奥双手插兜，浪荡子一般倚靠在门框上，玩味的目光把梅苏特从头亵玩到脚。

“……是……amigo？”梅苏特小心翼翼的试探。

amigo是梅苏特使用频率最高的西班牙语单词之一，意思是朋友。用这个词形容塞尔吉奥和自己的关系总不至于出错。

“你是我的amigo，但是，具体点说，是amigo#$%&&^%!”塞尔吉奥舌头一卷，说了一串梅苏特根本听不懂的西班牙语。

唯一能听懂的就是开头的amigo没变。

那不还是朋友？

“……你说慢点，我们是什么朋友？”

“Amigo con derecho a roce.”

梅苏特皱着眉掏出手机，打开谷歌翻译。

西班牙语→德语

谷歌：有摩擦的权利的朋友

………

“……炮……炮友？”

塞尔吉奥歪着头微笑：“我现在相信短信不是你发的了。我的梅苏特西班牙语可没有这么差。”

“不过管他呢，全宇宙的梅苏特我都喜欢。”他一步一步野兽一般朝墙角的梅苏特逼近，流氓恶霸一般扼住梅苏特的喉咙，“你看起来很想和我做爱，怎么？你的塞尔吉奥无法满足你吗？”他说着，隔着裤子用力揉了一下梅苏特半硬的阴茎，梅苏特浑身一颤，塞尔吉奥一边色情的揉搓，一边不由分说的狠狠吻上梅苏特的嘴唇。

德国球星被逼得贴紧墙面，无力的推搡挣扎，一边颤抖一边控制不住的呻吟，看起来十分狼狈。

梅苏特脑中乱得像国庆日放烟花；  
塞尔吉奥的吻  
塞尔吉奥热辣的鼻息  
塞尔吉奥的手包裹着自己的阴茎，  
真舒服，  
塞尔吉奥，塞尔吉奥……想要，想要。

好吧，反正自己最近压力真的很大，既然这个世界自己跟塞尔吉奥本来就是炮友，那为了舒缓压力来一发有什么不对吗？

那索性，梅苏特自暴自弃的想，索性彻底享受一回。

他心一横眼一闭，手探向塞尔吉奥的胯间，轻轻刮擦爱抚那根巨大的阳具，感受那里热辣辣的脉动，仿佛希望它胀得更大一些等下好填满自己的后穴。

塞尔吉奥得到了鼓励，直接把手伸进了梅苏特的内裤，这刺激太强烈了，梅苏特扭了扭腰肢，低声吟叹。底裤上早已经湿滑一片，塞尔吉奥的爱抚从阴囊延伸向上，到阴茎的根部，再到中间，最后绕着最敏感的龟头用指甲打圈搔刮。梅苏特忍不住连连喘息，在塞尔吉奥怀里扭个不停。

“嗯嗯……哈……塞尔吉奥……”他难耐的呼唤着，声音黏腻。

“怎么了？小鲷鱼，你现在下面又滑又湿，真的像一条鱼一样。”塞尔吉奥在梅苏特耳边吹气，“怎么现在不躲了，嗯？又想要我肏你了？”

“……嗯……是……”梅苏特微微挺胯，把阴茎送像塞尔吉奥的手掌，他眼眶发红，汗水从额头沁出。梅苏特已经完全硬了，被内裤阻碍着，胀得生疼，所以遵从本心，他开始慢慢动手脱自己的裤子，裤子很紧，而且有点湿，并不好脱，梅苏特只能一边扭动的腰肢，一边一点点往下拽。

“啧啧啧，你看看你现在的样子。”塞尔吉奥停下手上的套弄，眼睁睁的看梅苏特挣扎着脱掉衣服，“活像夜店里边跳舞边脱衣服的钢管舞女王。”

梅苏特嗔怒的眯着眼：“继续撸我，手上别停。”

他没用多久就把自己脱了个精光，塞尔吉奥除了裤子被解开倒是穿得齐齐整整。

“你也得脱。”梅苏特一口咬上塞尔吉奥的耳垂，他现在完全放开了，好像已经跟塞尔吉奥在床上搞过几千几百回一样。

塞尔吉奥的喘息粗重起来，黯哑着嗓子对梅苏特命令道：“去床上，要不然一会儿你受不了。”

梅苏特和塞尔吉奥互相胡乱抚摸着跌进卧室。从客厅到卧室的一路上，梅苏特都不让塞尔吉奥的手从他的阴茎上离开半秒，他一边嗯嗯啊啊的放声淫叫，一边握着塞尔吉奥的手祈求他更多的蹂躏玩弄自己的敏感部位。

“嗯嗯……啊天哪，啊啊啊！塞尔吉奥，快……嗯我要射了……再来，求你！”

“宝贝，别这么快射。”塞尔吉奥摁住梅苏特扭动的腰和自慰的手，“你想自慰给我看的话有更好的方式。”

说着塞尔吉奥从床头柜中抽出了按摩棒和润滑油：“肏自己给我看，梅苏特，作为你之前躲开我的惩罚。”

梅苏特抿了抿双唇，好奇又恐惧的看了看按摩棒，它的尺寸不算过分，但是凹凸不平、乌黑油亮，显得格外狰狞。

“你需要先自己做些准备，梅苏特。”塞尔吉奥换了一副和平常完全不同的冷硬口吻，不容抗拒的命令道，“涂些油，把手放进你的小洞里。”

梅苏特脸上红的滴血，这比自己刚刚发骚求肏还要更羞耻。他犹豫了一下，还是照做了，小穴很紧，但是已经完全湿润了，就像知道会有狰狞的阳具回来填满它一样。梅苏特没费什么劲就伸入了两根手指，然后尝试着加入第三根，第四根，来来回回，抽插抠弄。

为了保持小穴能容纳更粗的东西，梅苏特只得像个欲求不满的荡妇般大张双腿，而塞尔吉奥则悠闲的坐在梅苏特的正对面，好整以暇欣赏着双腿间的无限媚色。

梅苏特倒是自己玩自己的小穴玩出了感觉，每当手指在其中轻轻抠刮揉摁，总有种无法言喻的刺激，玩到爽处，梅苏特情不自禁被这隔靴搔痒的快感逼得大声浪叫。但是手指毕竟太短，想要什么东西，更粗更长的，进去好好肏一肏。

小穴一股一股分泌体液，濡湿了大腿根和床单，梅苏特再也忍耐不住了，急切的抓起按摩棒缓缓插入自己的下体。

起初是有些疼的，肌肉被撑开的胀痛，但是这和完全插入之后的快感比起来完全不值一提。梅苏特无师自通，自己拿着按摩棒往里一下一下的操弄，每一下都有更多的淫液从后穴分泌出来。

“嗯……嗯……哈塞尔吉奥你！你在干什么！！”梅苏特惊叫，他看见塞尔吉奥的手机镜头竟然对着张着腿忘情自慰的自己，还没来的及并拢双腿，就听到快门声咔嚓咔嚓拍响起来。

太羞耻了！自己这个样子竟然被拍了下来！

“梅苏特这么好看的样子当然要记录下来啊，你知道吗，你现在小穴被撑得好开，哪里都是湿的。”塞尔吉奥往前移了移对着梅苏特的下体拍了张特写，“你自己看看你有多淫荡。”

梅苏特几乎认不得照片上的自己：粉红色的阴茎硬得不能再硬，手握按摩棒在下体用力抽插，小穴上的媚肉因为巨大的按摩棒被撑的鲜红，一股一股的粘稠液体流淌着，任凭谁看到这张照片上的人，都会忍不住想要上他。

但是每个人不都有这样的一面吗？梅苏特不以为然：“照片拍的不错，不过你再拍下去，今天就只能看着我自己玩自己了……呜呜！”

塞尔吉奥一把抓住梅苏特的头发，把阴茎塞进他的小嘴：“闭嘴，舔。舔好了就肏你。”

梅苏特的口腔被塞尔吉奥的雄性气息占据，男性的腥臊味和浓郁的荷尔蒙冲进了他的全部鼻腔。塞尔吉奥摁着他的后脑勺不放，狠狠往里抽插了几下，梅苏特被呛的眼泪都流了出来，眼眶红成一片。

终于塞尔吉奥抽出阴茎，把梅苏特翻了个面，让他背对着自己，像野兽交合一样趴着：“现在我要进去了，梅苏特。”他对着身下人宣布。

梅苏特轻喘着点点头：“……哈……哈……进来，进来。”

紧接着，巨大的男根坚定的插入进来，梅苏特想逃，可是身上塞尔吉奥的胸膛死死压住了他，强势的像一头标记领地上的雄狮。

梅苏特的内部被占得满满的，他屏住呼吸，胡乱的哀求塞尔吉奥轻点慢点、饶过自己。梅苏特又害怕又激动，塞尔吉奥的男根那么大、那么烫，现在他要插进来了，要彻彻底底的占有我了，梅苏特咬了咬嘴唇。

硕大的阳具狠狠的顶进来，梅苏特脆弱的小穴不堪一击，几下就被顶得收缩颤抖，他大声尖叫：“啊啊啊！天哪塞尔吉奥！Sese!不行不行！”

这太过了，每一次塞尔吉奥的抽插都用力碾压过梅苏特体内的敏感点，快感不断积累，像随时会爆炸的高压锅，梅苏特已经不知道自己在喊什么了，只知道自己喉咙沙哑，后穴像失禁一般流着湿滑的体液。

“嘿梅苏特，”塞尔吉奥亲了一下梅苏特的脸颊，“我们换个姿势。”说着他把梅苏特抱在双腿间坐起，由于自身的重力，阴茎插入的更深入，几乎死死压在梅苏特后穴的敏感点上。

梅苏特疯狂的摇头：“啊啊啊啊！！我要死了塞尔吉奥，我要被你肏死了！！”

“别怕，亲爱的，你只是不熟悉快感而已。”塞尔吉奥在他耳边呢喃，“你的屁股现在全湿了，滑得我都捏不住。快睁眼看看你现在多开心。”

梅苏特睁开眼：卧室的落地镜里，两个赤身裸体的男人用古罗马人都无法想象的最荒淫的姿势纠葛在一起。自己自觉的打开双腿，任凭身后已经干红了眼的塞尔吉奥一下一下顶弄肏干，每一次抽插都伴着淫糜的水声，体液把床单沾湿了一大块，卧室里满地狼藉、拍了照片的手机和刚刚还放被拿来自慰的按摩棒就丢在地上，提醒梅苏特刚刚发生了什么让人羞耻的情事。

这太荒唐了！可是这又太爽了！梅苏特的手被塞尔吉奥牢牢控制住不许他抚摸前端：“只许我把您弄射！”他是这么说的，也是这么做的，身后的快感一阵强过一阵，梅苏特无法控制，他只能拼命的扭腰摆臀，用自己后穴的敏感点努力在塞尔吉奥的鸡巴上磨蹭，用所有他能说的语言央求着多一点再多一点，然后又不断发泄咒骂。

他早已对自己说了什么毫无意识，强烈的快感已经把他逼得泪流满面，梅苏特不存在了，存在的只是一个欲望的奴隶，他想射，想高潮，能达到的话无论什么淫言浪语都可以说的出来。

终于，随着塞尔吉奥的一个大力的冲刺，梅苏特浑身颤抖着高潮了，他想尖叫，可是喉咙沙哑的几乎叫不出声。这感觉太强烈了，梅苏特一阵眩晕几乎跌下床去，但是塞尔吉奥把软腿的梅苏特捞上来：“还早呢梅苏特，我还要好久才会射啊。炮友就是要互相满足才对啊。”

梅苏特不知道这场马拉松式的性爱持续了多久，也不知道自己究竟射了多少次，最终结束的时候，梅苏特两眼一闭，昏睡过去。

醒来的时候，家里整整齐齐，梅苏特还穿着比赛日回家时的衣服。

梅苏特赶紧给塞尔吉奥发了条whatsapp:

MO10：塞尔吉奥，我们是朋友吗？

SR4：当然，要不然呢？

一切似乎都没发生，梅苏特摸了摸自己湿了的内裤。一切似乎都没发生。

fin.


End file.
